Taking Over me
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Bend It Like Beckham fic. Story about Joe and Jules past. Not fluffy happy smut. Please read and review. No flames though
1. Default Chapter

Taking Over Me

Rated: R, for language, sex and some kink, not too graphic though

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody

Summary: I loved Bend it Like Beckham and Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. I'm not saying that Joe is a bad guy, but I think he has a little sadist in him and I think Jules has a little masochist. This story is not sexually graphic, but this is a sexy story. This story is about Joe and Jules past relationship. So, please read and review, and no flames please, just constructive criticism or praise.

Song Lyrics are from Evanescence Taking Over Me

****

Taking Over Me

Jules had pulled on the tight black dress Joe liked so much. Usually she hated wearing dresses, but this one was sexy. Her sandy colored hair was tucked behind her ears; diamond studs sparkled in them. She had smoother some pink gloss across her lips and some glitter across her eyes. She couldn't wait to see Joe.

**__**

I believe in you

I'd give everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live 

To breathe 

You're taking over me

Joe picked her up at seven, his hand sliding all over her thighs on the way to the restaurant. 

"I love you in that dress," he whispered in her ear.

"I know, I wore it especially for you," she replied.

They dined on chicken; Joe's favorite. It was always what Joe wanted and that really didn't bother Jules. She had crossed him once and the result was not pretty. Joe was a tyrant when he was angry. Jules had learned to be more passive with him.

****

"Let's go back to my place," he said.

Jules nodded. They drove in silence. Joe's hand had made its way up her legs and into her knickers. Jules moaned softly. When they arrived at his place, he threw her onto the bed. This wasn't their first time.

Jules knew that Joe liked it rough, so she wasn't surprised when he tied her hands behind her back. She gave into him; it was easier that way.

**__**

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over me

Joe had his arms wrapped around her waist. Her soft hair was spread along his chest. He never understood why she came back to him. He had treated her terrible a few times. He could never forget the day when she stood up to him. He just couldn't believe what he had done to her. And yet she came right on back for more. In fact she begged him to do it to her again.

Jules didn't mind if Joe treated her like crap at times because she always gave him the cold shoulder if her did. He could be a real fucking bastard at times. But it didn't bother her too much. She just didn't want to piss him off again. That day when she did was still fresh in her mind.


	2. The day when she crossed th line

When She Crossed the Line

Rated: R, bad language and punishment

Disclaimer: Work of fiction, do not sue, because I do not own any of the characters.

Warning: This chapter is the only kinky chapter in the story. It explains what happened to Jules when she pissed of Joe. If you have read any of my past stories, you already know what happens.

****

When She Crossed the Line

"Jules, what the hell are you doing? That is the second bloody goal you've missed today!" Joe yelled.

"I'm trying my best!" she yelled back.

"I can tell that you aren't."

He pulled her out of the match. Jules was fuming mad. How dare he!

Later, after she had showered and changed, she went in search of Joe. He was sitting on a bench in the field. Nobody else was there; they had all left earlier. Jules had spent the aftermath of the match getting berated by Joe. She had never felt more humiliated in her life. She had ever cried in the shower.

"I fucking hate you!" she screamed at him.

Joe turned around to look at her.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked, trying to control his temper.

"I fucking hate you. You are a bloody bastard. I can't believe you would yell at me like that," she cried, fighting back the tears.

"Don't talk to me like that. I deserve respect."

"You don't deserve shit!"

Joe grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the bench.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled, kicking and thrashing at him.

He sat down on the bench and put her over his knee.

"I deserve respect. I don't deserve that kind of language you decided to spit at me earlier," he said, smacking her left globe.

She squirmed and yelled out in pain. He smacked her right globe and she cried out again.

"Joe, stop it! I am not a child," she sobbed.

"Well, you certainly were acting like it," he replied, spanking her again.

Jules gave into his force; there was no way she could stop him. Shamefully, she was actually enjoying it. Tears were streaming down her face, not from the pain, but from the humiliation. Even Joe couldn't believe he was doing this.

He stopped and left her dangling over his lap.

"I am so sorry, Jules," he said, rubbing her back.

"No, I'm sorry Joe. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She got off of his lap and kissed him. He licked away her tears and carried her to his car.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I might be a little sore for awhile, but I'll survive," she said.

He drove her home and apologized again. She told him to forget about it and that oddly enough it had turned her on. He said in that case maybe he won't be so hard next time.


End file.
